


Me, you, let's go!

by skytanic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, High School, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytanic/pseuds/skytanic
Summary: Jughead is always late
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Me, you, let's go!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an episode of That '70s Show

Jughead was late. The bell for first period had already rung 5 minutes ago by his estimation when he finally reached the door of Mr. Skinner’s class.

“Jones, late again. Hurry up and take a seat,” said the AP Physics teacher.

Jughead made his way into the class and down the aisle, looking around, scanning for a free seat. If he was being honest with himself, he was really trying to see where Betty Cooper was and hoping there was a seat available next to her. He finally saw her at the end of the second row, but Trev Brown was already occupying the chair to her left. Of course.

Weirdly, Betty seemed to be absolutely beaming at Jughead and he finally took a seat towards the back. What’s up with her, Jughead wondered. Betty always had a positive personality and that was one of the things Jughead loved about her; her presence was like sunlight overflowing and warming everyone around. But today, she seemed happier than usual as she gave him a huge smile and small wave.

Jughead smiled back giddily before Betty turned back in front to focus on Mr. Skinner. Then the demons in his head started again. She’s probably so happy because she’s sitting next to Trev. For the last week, Veronica had been trying to push the idea of Trev and Betty as a couple. “They’d be sooo cute together,” the new girl from New York has droned to Kevin at the lunch table. Jughead kept his head down and tried to ignore them as he finished his sandwich, but he couldn’t help but get slightly annoyed when he heard mention of Nicholas Spark.

The truth was Betty and Trev *would* make a great couple. Jughead didn’t really know the football player personally, but he had once seen Trev volunteering at a food drive on the Southside. Jughead begrudgingly admitted that this was actually pretty decent of Trev. Betty also had an altruistic personality and they seemed like they would match well. For her part, Betty had been remarkably reserved and non-committal about Veronica’s whole campaign to get Betty and Trev together. But, as much as it would pain him to see the two of them together, Jughead knew Betty, more than anyone else, deserved happiness for herself, even though she’d never admit to wanting anything. The kind of happiness that can make her light up as she was today.

By the time Jughead had gotten over the thoughts in his head, the class was over and everyone was filing out to go to their next classes. Betty was standing at her desk waiting. She had Chemistry next and he had Literature, so Jughead knew she was probably not waiting on him to walk to class together. But as he got closer to the front of the class, it looked like she wanted to talk.

“You seem smiley-er than usual today,” Jughead said before he could think.

“Sabrina texted me this morning,” Betty replied, ignoring his comment. Sabrina was Betty’s friend from her summer internship in Los Angeles. Apparently, they had both bonded over the fact that they were both from such small towns so close to each other. Jughead had never met Sabrina but the rest of the gang had, when they had visited Greendale.

“She has two extra tickets to the Bastille concert on Saturday,” Betty continued, the excitement dripping from her voice.

“Oh wow,” Jughead exclaimed. “They’re really good...You’re gonna have so much fun.”

“You mean *we’re* gonna have so much fun,” Betty said in the same tone of voice as when she has to explain the Math homework to Archie for the third time.

Jughead was still confused.

“You, me, let’s go!” Betty was almost bouncing on her heels.

For a second, Jughead almost forgot his axiom, “You’ll never be happy :)”. Betty and him, together at a concert. A great band. The last days of summer.

But then, like everything in Jughead’s life, it came crashing back to earth. “I have to work at the Drive-In on Saturday,” he remembered.

Betty’s smile dropped. “Can’t you skip it?”

Jughead hated that he made Betty stop smiling. “I can’t...sorry,” Jughead whispered, staring at Betty’s shoes. He needed the money. Things were especially tight right now. He hadn’t bought groceries in over three weeks and he was down to only two more Ramen cups as all the food left in his bag under his cot in the projection booth.

“It’s ok Juggie”. Betty looked disappointed, mustering a weak smile.

Jughead felt terrible. “Is no one else available?” Surely Veronica, Kevin, Archie couldn’t all be busy on Saturday night.

“I haven’t asked anyone else Jug”, Betty said, with the same tone again as if she was saying something obvious.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the second period.

“Got to go, see you at lunch.” Betty smiled quickly, turned and headed off. Jughead was rooted to the spot. He felt like shit. Why did he have to make Betty sad? This is why she’s better off with Trev. Someone who could actually take her to the concert. Someone who could afford to take her to a nice restaurant. Someone who could make her happy.

Jughead felt a slap on on the back of his sherpa jacket, snapping him out of it. “Let’s go Jones. Don’t be late for another class,” Sweet Pea said, dragging him along.


End file.
